Journey into Mystery Vol 1 83
* Adversaries: * ** ** ** ** Items: * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle2 = "The Perfect Crime!" | Synopsis2 = | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Don Heck | Inker2_1 = Don Heck | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Mike Morgan Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = "When the Jungle Sleeps" | Synopsis3 = A lion is the victim of an atomic bomb test. After it regains consciousness from the stun, an amazing change has been wrought in the lion's brain due to radiation. It has gained the power of human-like comprehension and seeks revenge upon mankind for nearly taking its life with their weapon tests. Demonstrating a new ability to command all forms of animal life, the lion summons nearby wildlife to a clearing to hear its orders. As the lion plots out a strategy for a comprehensive attack of all animal life upon mankind, the effects of the radiation prove to be temporary, and the lion's ability to reason slips from its grasp. It lets out a mighty roar startling the other animals away from it, and they go back to their various activities. The now ordinary lion was almost the monarch of the entire planet. | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker3_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = The Thor story was reprinted in * Essential Thor Volume 1 * Marvel Masterworks:Thor Volume 1 * Origins of Marvel Comics * ''Thor'' #158 * ''Thor'' #432 | Trivia = * This is the first appearance of Thor. * It appears that Donald Blake is Thor's true identity here, but it is later revealed that Odin had stripped Thor of his memory of his true identity. Odin had Thor surrender his hammer to him, and then sent him to Earth in the mortal guise of a crippled young medical student named Donald Blake. After Thor had spent ten years in the role of Blake, Odin planted within Blake's mind the suggestion to take a vacation in Norway, where as seen in this issue he came to the cavern where Odin had left Thor's hammer in the enchanted form of a wooden cane. At first Thor has no memory of his past life as an Asgardian god, although as the series continues, more of his memories return. * This is the first appearance of the Kronans, who are called the Stone Men from Saturn for this issue. * Korg and his brother Margus both first appear here unnamed. They are later named in . * This issue's fight scene is later retold from Korg's perspective in , during the Planet Hulk arc. Also, in the Planet Hulk animated film there is a scene where Thor fights the Kronans in a battle similar to the one seen here. * The Kronans are green on the cover, but orange within the story itself. | Recommended = | Links = }}